Just a little of patience
by Morgana Black
Summary: Paciência Virtude que consiste em suportar resignadamente males físicos ou morais numa perseverança tranqüila. No entanto, para Harry e Gina, paciência significa abrir mão de uma parte de si próprio, por causa de um objetivo maior, para que no futuro ele


_**Just a little of Patience**_

_Harry e Gina_

_**Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you** _

_Derramei uma lágrima porque sinto sua falta _

**_I'm still alright to smile_**

_Eu ainda estou bem pra sorrir _

**_Girl, I think about you every day now_**

_Garota, eu penso em você todo dia agora_

A névoa densa que pairava sobre as semelhantes casas com seus jardins bem cuidados na rua dos Alfeneiros, parecia sufocar cada suspiro, cada esforço que Harry fazia para respirar.

A perspectiva do que ele estava prestes a fazer, deixava-o doente, cansado. Ele tinha um caminho sombrio e incerto à sua frente, e já não era capaz de saber se teria realmente um futuro. Aquilo tudo era injusto demais. Era injusto demais que as pessoas que lhe eram mais caras perdessem sua vida meramente por estarem entre ele e Voldemort.

Ele sempre tivera tão pouco em sua vida... tão pouco. Teve de crescer sozinho, sem amigos, sem amor... tudo por causa de Voldemort. E quando finalmente achou que poderia viver como um bruxo normal, Voldemort entrara em seu caminho, cheio de ódio e querendo levar à cabo a profecia que tirara a família de Harry.

Agora o momento era chegado. Não haveria mais ninguém entre Harry e Voldemort. Ninguém. Porque ele agora assumira o seu encargo. Porque ele agora iria caçar Voldemort, destruir todos os fragmentos daquela alma vil e deturpada...

No entanto... apesar destes pensamentos obscuros e que, por vezes, chegavam a ser doentios, um aroma fino e delicado de flores invadia a sua memória, inebriando-o. Sentia tanta falta dela, que tinha a impressão de que sufocaria. Não havia com quem desabafar, tinha de se manter forte. Ao menos ela estaria a salvo, ao mesmo ela sobreviveria.

Sua Gina.

Cada noite, antes de dormir, era uma verdadeira tortura para ele. Esforçava-se ao máximo para bloquear sua mente de ataques externos, mas era inevitável não pensar em Gina, nos momentos felizes que passara ao lado dela. Tinham tido tão poucos momentos juntos. Ele fora tão estúpido em não notá-la antes. E agora, talvez, fosse tarde mais para reparar o seu erro.

-Feche sua mente, Harry! – Murmurou para si mesmo, mudando de posição na cama.

**_Was a time when I wasn't sure_**

_Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza _

**_But you set my mind at ease _**

_Mas você acalmou minha mente _

**_There is no doubt You're in my heart now_**

_Não há dúvida que agora você está em meu coração_

Ele mal podia acreditar no que tinha feito.

_Beijara Gina Weasley na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Gina Weasley, a mesma garotinha que mal conseguia formular uma frase coerente quando estava na sua frente. A mesma garotinha que ele vira crescer, quando passava os verões na Toca; a irmãzinha caçula de Rony, seu melhor amigo... Não, não havia sido aquela garota que ele beijara. Ele beijara Gina Weasley, a garota impetuosa que não medira esforços para ajudá-lo a ver Sirius no quinto ano, que lutara ao lado dele no Departamento de Mistérios. A mesma garota valente, corajosa e divertida com quem ele conversava durante o último verão e que se mostrara incrivelmente maravilhosa para ele._

_Aquela situação era totalmente nova para ele. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Gina, que caminhava vagarosamente ao seu lado. Não haviam trocado uma única palavra desde que haviam saído do salão comunal da Grifinória. Apenas trocavam olhares e sorrisos, numa muda conversa particular e que firmara um entendimento entre os dois que ninguém seria capaz de explicar. Sem planejar, os dois saíram para os gramados do jardim da escola, sentindo os raios de sol incidirem gentilmente sobre eles, como uma benção._

_Gina olhou para Harry, mais uma vez, e enlaçou sua mão na dele, sorrindo._

_-Preparado para ser motivos de fofocas amanhã, Potter? – Ela perguntou em desafio, puxando-o para debaixo de uma aveleira, em frente o lago._

-Concentre-se, Harry, tente esvaziar os seus pensamentos...

_-Pela primeira vez eu vou ficar feliz em ser motivos de fofocas. – Ele comentou, sentando-se no gramado fofo. Ele estava espantado com aquilo. Tudo estava acontecendo tão naturalmente... como se fosse algo muito certo! Ele queria dizer algo mais, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Aquilo também ocorrera com Cho Chang, mas os motivos eram diferentes. Ele desconfiava que não precisava dizer nada para se entender com Gina._

_Gina jogou o seu longo cabelo vermelho para trás e encarou Harry firmemente. A criatura no peito dele protestava veementemente "beije-a", ela dizia. Que opções ele tinha a não ser obedecer? Agora, com calma, ele podia aproveitar cada segundo, cada detalhe ao lado daquela garota. Sentir os lábios macios dela, o gosto doce de sua boca. A respiração dela ficando ligeiramente ofegante quando ele desceu os lábios em direção ao seu pescoço, a pele incrivelmente perfumada. _

Era muito melhor do que ele podia imaginar.

Os pensamentos eram mais fortes do que ele. Que mal havia em se consolar com aquelas memórias? Ele só tinha aquilo naquele momento, somente as sensações agradáveis que aquelas lembranças lhe proporcionavam.

_Era como um sonho. Creio que toda garotinha sonha em ter o seu herói para si, mas estar com Harry era muito melhor. Era bom saber que ele era de carne e osso, com seus medos e receios. Uma pessoa real, assim como ela._

Não havia mais ninguém ao redor. Como se tudo tivesse desaparecido e as únicas pessoas existentes fossem Harry e Gina. Um tanto vacilante, a mão dele começou a explorar a cintura dela, encontrando uma folga nas vestes de quadribol, que ela ainda usava. Os dedos encontraram a pele quente e macia de Gina, quase podia senti-la se arrepiar ao seu toque. Ele precisava ter certeza que era real e não mais um de seus devaneios.

_-Apressadinho, hã? – Ela sussurrou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios, ao ver o rapaz corar. – Eu não estou me importando com isso e o Rony não está aqui para implicar!_

Como se a visão de um ruivo muito enfurecido tivesse surgido na sua mente, Harry afastou a mão da cintura de Gina e elevou-a até os cabelos ruivos dela. Era mais seguro assim. Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Uma coisa de cada vez, afinal, eles estavam apenas começando...

_Harry deitou-se de costas na grama, os dedos brincando preguiçosamente com as mechas rubras da garota sentada ao seu lado._

_-Eu gosto de você! – Ele falou, os olhos verdes brilhando em direção dela. – Gosto muito mesmo._

_Gina sorriu e se aninhou nos braços de Harry._

_-É muito bom ouvir isso..._

E apenas sentindo o corpo um do outro, deitados na margem do lago, ficaram por toda a tarde, entre beijos e carícias, até quando um raio de sol penetrou pela janela do quarto e incidiu sobre o rosto de Harry, acordando-o.

Mais uma vez ele sonhara com Gina, mais uma vez ele deixara as lembranças de dias felizes flutuarem por sua mente. Mesmo que ele quisesse, não iria conseguir tirar aquela garota da sua mente. Ela já fazia parte dele, de sua essência.

_**XxX**_

**_Said, woman, take it slow_**

_Disse, mulher, vá com calma _

**_It'll work itself out fine_**

_Isso vai se resolver bem _

**_All we need is just a little patience_**

_Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência_

-Alguma notícia, querido? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou para Rony, assim que ele entrara na cozinha da Toca, acompanhado de Hermione.

-Não, ainda não chegou nenhuma coruja dele. – O ruivo olhou de soslaio para Gina, que estava sentada na cozinha da Toca. – Ele disse que só mandaria notícias quando estivesse chegando aqui.

A ruiva resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível e saiu a passos duros dali. Apenas o som da escada rangendo quebrava o silêncio, que logo foi substituído por um bater de portas.

-Deixa, eu falo com ela! – Hermione se prontificou, ao ver o olhar preocupado de Molly Weasley.

Hermione ficara extremamente mal com a situação. Era amiga tanto de Harry quanto de Gina e entendia o lado dos dois perfeitamente bem. Sabia que Gina estava sofrendo e muito, mas era orgulhosa demais para dizer alguma coisa. Depois do fim do namoro dos dois, a ruiva se fechara num estado de mutismo, não permitindo que ninguém tocasse no assunto. Mas Hermione sabia que, quando a casa estava silenciosa e as sombras da noite apagavam todos os pensamentos, Gina chorava sozinha, sufocando o seu pranto com o melhor conselheiro que possa existir: o travesseiro.

-Gina? – Hermione sussurrou, colocando somente a cabeça para dentro do quarto da ruiva, através de uma abertura na porta. Viu a outra garota sentada no parapeito da janela, balançando as penas penduradas e fitando o chão longamente. – Posso entrar?

Gina fez um gesto indiferente com os ombros, ainda sem encarar Hermione.

Hermione se aproximou e Gina afastou-se um pouco para o lado, abrindo um espaço no parapeito da janela, para que Hermione sentasse ao seu lado. A morena sorriu gentilmente e passou um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros da amiga.

**_Said, sugar, make it slow_**

_Disse, docinho, vá devagar_

_**And we come together fine**_

_E ficaremos juntos sem problemas_

_**All we need is just a little patience**_

_Tudo de que precisamos é um pouco de paciência_

-Você quer conversar um pouco, Gina? – A ruiva não respondeu e isso era sinal de que Hermione podia prosseguir. – Olha só, eu acho que você vai ter que lidar com isso de outra maneira. Você não pode simplesmente ficar calada e se fechar pro mundo só por causa do Harry. Cedo ou tarde vocês vão ter que se encarar e eu não acho que você vá fugir dele, ou vai?

Gina ergueu os olhos e encarou Hermione

-Não, eu não vou fazer isso. – Gina tentava manter o rosto neutro e impassível, mas as orelhas rubras denunciavam o seu nervosismo. – Porque eu sei que o Harry vai fugir de mim e me evitar, então eu não vou precisar me preocupar, não é?

-Gina, você sabe bem o motivo do Harry ter feito isso...

-Sim, eu sei muito bem. – Gina interrompeu Hermione, sua voz parecia trêmula. – Porque ele tem de salvar o mundo mágico de Voldemort!

-Não, não só por esse motivo. Ele fez isso porque quer protegê-la, porque ele gosta demais de você para te ver sofrer. Ele fez isso porque não quer perdê-la. Se isso não são motivos suficientes para provar o quanto ele gosta de você, eu não sei o que pode te convencer, Gina!

-Mione, eu nunca duvidei que o Harry gostasse de mim. Nunca mesmo. E é por isso que eu tenho estado calada. Porque eu quero me manter forte e não vou ficar me lamentando por aí. Eu... eu sinto muito falta dele, mas não vou ficar chorando pelos cantos por causa dele. Eu sei que não é isso o que ele espera de mim...

Aquilo era de cortar o coração. Hermione viu uma única e tímida lágrima brotar nos olhos castanhos de Gina, mas a outra garota parecia decidida a não fraquejar.

-Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que desse valor às intuições. – Hermione falou, levantando-se do lugar onde estivera sentada. – Mas eu sinto que um dia, nós vamos relembrar essa época e perceber que sacrificamos uma parte da nossa adolescência para que mais tarde pudéssemos ter um futuro muito melhor. Porque grandes problemas precisam de grandes sacrifícios para ser solucionados.

-E muita paciência também.

Hermione sorriu tristemente.

-É, e um pouquinho de paciência também.

I sit here on the stairs Eu sento aqui nas escadas 

**_'Cause I'd rather be alone_**

_Porque eu prefiro ficar sozinho _

**_If I can't have you right now I'll wait, dear_**

_Se eu não posso ter te agora mesmo, querida, vou esperar_

As duas garotas se sobressaltaram ao ouvir uma movimentação no andar de baixo da Toca. Gina já estava se preparando para xingar sua querida cunhada 'Fleuma', quando viu, pela janela do seu quarto, uma coruja branca como a neve e com brilhantes olhos âmbar, voar pelos jardins da Toca.

-Gina, é Edwiges! – Hermione apontou para fora, onde a coruja de Harry planava.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquilo havia sido o suficiente para mexer com Gina, pois ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Harry estava chegando e, em breve, eles se reencontrariam. Como ela iria agir quando o visse novamente? Será que conseguiria manter a postura fria e indiferente das últimas semanas? Será que conseguiria agir normalmente na frente de Harry?

"_E, afinal de contas, como seria agir normalmente?"_

-Você não vai descer, Gina? – Hermione perguntou, quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta. Mas Gina apenas negou com a cabeça.

Hermione compreendeu que aquilo ainda deixava a sua amiga mal. Ela nem queria se colocar na situação da ruiva. Afinal, como ela iria compreender o que Gina estava sentindo? Se Hermione sofria por gostar de alguém, era por ser orgulhosa demais para admitir. Sentiu vergonha de si mesma. Ela, tendo a oportunidade de ficar perto de quem gostava não aproveitava essa chance, enquanto Harry e Gina sofriam separados. Deixando as suas divagações para trás, Hermione desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha da Toca e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o amigo de tanto tempo ali, sendo abraçado fortemente pela Sra. Weasley.

-Ah, aqueles trouxas miseráveis! – Molly reclamava, analisando Harry de todos os ângulos possíveis e imagináveis. – Você está muito magrinho, querido. Tenho certeza que mal se alimentou, não é?

Harry, quando conseguiu se desvencilhar do abraço da Sra. Weasley viu Hermione parada, com um sorriso meio emocionado, meio alegre no rosto. Era bom demais estar naquele lugar, onde ele era querido por todos. O abraço forte da amiga lhe deu uma sensação de renovação, como se estar perto dela e de Rony o deixasse um pouco mais forte para suportar as coisas.

-Como você está? – Hermione perguntou, vendo a aparência abatida do amigo.

-Vivo! – Harry tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. – Por enquanto isso é o bastante, não é?

-Ih, Mione, não liga não! – Rony se aproximou dos dois. – O Harry tá com um senso de humor muito estranho.

Harry sorriu fracamente para os amigos e, inevitavelmente, o seu olhar parecia inquieto, procurando por alguém que ele queria muito rever, mas que sabia que isso feriria ambos.

-Vem, vamos levar suas coisas lá pra cima! – Rony, com um movimento da varinha, fez o malão de Harry flutuar escadaria acima, até o antigo quarto dos gêmeos, onde o amigo ficaria hospedado.

-Você ainda não teve coragem de contar para a sua mãe que nós vamos embora logo depois do casamento, não é? – Harry perguntou, assim que chegaram no quarto. – Ela parecia muito aliviada em ter todo mundo aqui.

-Nós achamos melhor contar pra ela depois do casamento do Gui, não é Rony? – Hermione falou. – A Sra. Weasley anda muito tensa por causa da cerimônia. Além dos preparativos comuns, tem todas as medidas de segurança para que não aconteça nenhum imprevisto!

-A Fleur continua aqui? – Harry indagou, ao ver que tudo parecia muito tranqüilo na Toca.

-Oh, sim, continua! Ela teve de sair só pra resolver algumas coisas do casamento. – Rony ainda ficava meio abobado na presença da veela, mas já conseguia controlar isso melhor. – A Gina fica bem aborrecida por causa disso, mas não implica mais com ela. Se a mamãe admitiu que a Fleur pode cuidar do filhinho dela, a Gina não podia reclamar de nada, né?

Hermione lançou um olhar de alerta para o ruivo, que só agora se dava conta de que falar de Gina na presença de Harry o deixava mal. O moreno parecia estar distante, olhando para os próprios joelhos com um olhar vazio.

Vazio. Era assim que Harry se sentia. E sabia que não poderia sanar esse sentimento. Porque ele quis que fosse assim. Porque ele sabia que deveria ser assim.

_**XxX**_

**_Sometimes I get so tense_**

_Às vezes eu fico tão tenso _

**_But I can't speed up the time _**

_Mas não posso acelerar o tempo_

Mas estando os dois na mesma casa, era impossível evitar o encontro. E este sucedeu na noite seguinte, quando ocorreria a cerimônia de casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Harry acordou cedo, desperto pela movimentação na Toca. Como presente de casamento para o casal, ele deu uma das propriedades que herdara de Sirius. Ele não fazia questão de ter aquilo tudo só pra si e achou que era um presente legal a se dar para um casal que estava começando a sua vida juntos. Eles iriam precisar ter um espaço só deles.

"Ao menos eles parecem felizes" 

Passou o dia todo no jardim da Toca, com Rony e os irmãos Weasley, que estavam preparando uma tenda onde seria realizada a cerimônia, enquanto Gina e Hermione estiveram dentro de casa, ajudando a Sra. Weasley com os pequenos detalhes.

E apesar da grande movimentação e agitação na Toca, Harry e Gina só se viram de longe, quando a garota saíra rapidamente para os jardins, em busca de um arranjo floral. Os olhares se cruzaram por um breve instante, mas Gina logo voltou para o interior da casa. Durante todo o dia os dois pareciam distantes e inquietos. Só de saber que o outro estava por perto e que a qualquer momento poderiam se encontrar, já os deixava num estado de grande expectativa. Entretanto, um não tinha coragem de procurar o outro, como se barreiras invisíveis tivessem sido colocadas entre eles. Barreiras interpostas por eles próprios, na verdade.

Harry nunca tinha estado num casamento bruxo antes. Na realidade, nunca tinha estado em nenhum tipo de casamento. Até parece que os Dursley levariam o sobrinho "anormal" para um casamento. Observava, com curiosidade, o andamento da cerimônia; os noivos, de mãos unidas, jurando amor e fidelidade diante da comunidade bruxa, parecendo felizes apesar de tudo. Fleur estava mais deslumbrante do que nunca e o brilho nos seus olhos não vinha da sua herança veela. Era apenas a satisfação de saber que tinha Gui ao seu lado. E em meio à movimentação dos convidados, não foi difícil para ele se afastar discretamente de Rony e Hermione e encontrar um local isolado onde pudesse ficar sozinho.

Parecia que todos ali estavam dispostos a esquecer a guerra, mesmo que fosse por uma única noite. E Harry sabia que sua missão pessoal era fazer que momentos assim não fossem isolados no tempo, em meio à um clima tão sombrio. Ele queria que momentos assim se repetissem várias e várias vezes e sem a perspectiva de uma guerra impiedosa do lado de fora. Encontrou um banco isolado, que ficava embaixo de um carvalho e quando se aproximou, viu que já havia alguém sentado ali.

-Não precisa fugir de mim! – Mesmo sem ter visto a pessoa, ele já sabia de quem se tratava. Os seus sentidos eram capazes de reconhecer Gina no meio de uma multidão. – Acho que não tem problema algum em dividirmos um banco, não é?

Harry se surpreendeu ao notar a voz de Gina tão calma e tranqüila. E como ela mesma havia dito, não havia mal algum em dividirem um banco e, quem sabe, conversar um pouco.

-Hermione me disse que vocês pretendem ir embora amanhã, é verdade?

Harry tentou encarar os próprios sapatos, mas não era capaz de desviar o olhar de Gina. Ela usava um vestido simples, de um verde claro, mas parecia linda como ele jamais vira. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e levemente cacheados nas pontas. E novamente, ele começou a achar que tudo era muito injusto. Que era absurdo demais ele ter de abrir mão dela por causa de uma guerra idiota.

-Sim, é verdade! – Ele respondeu, a voz baixa. – Por mim eu teria partido antes e sozinho, mas... você conhece o seu irmão e a Mione. Eles não me deixariam ir sozinho.

-Com certeza. – Gina sorriu de leve. – O famoso trio não iria se separar assim tão fácil. Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa. – Ela fez uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios. – Que você esperasse mais um ou dois dias antes de ir embora. Minha mãe não iria suportar ver todo mundo partir de uma vez só. Ela estava tão feliz em ver a maioria dos meus irmãos em casa. Tirando o trasgo do Percy, que devolveu o convite do casamento. – Harry sorriu, ao ver o olhar revoltado de Gina. Ela e Rony eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam. - E eu acho que seria demais pra ela ver a casa vazia assim, tão de repente.

O coração de Harry começara a bater desordenadamente quando Gina lhe disse que tinha um pedido. Mas assim que ela falou, um misto de alívio e frustração tomou conta dele. Achou que fosse outra coisa, que fosse algo relacionado aos dois. Que egoísmo da parte dele, achar que Gina iria se importar unicamente com ele. Mas era um pedido justo e Harry se viu incapaz de negá-lo. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Gina.

XxX

**_But you know, love _**

_Mas você sabe, amor_

**_There's one more thing to consider _**

_Há mais uma coisa a considerar_

Comunicar a decisão de que estavam partindo e sem revelar os reais motivos fora uma das coisas mais dolorosas que Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram de fazer. A Sra. Weasley tentou protestar, argumentando que eles eram jovens demais ainda, que não tinham se formado, entre outras coisas.

Era difícil demais fazer com que a pobre senhora entendesse as suas razões, sem revelar toda a história a respeito dos horcruxes. No entanto, Gina parecia disposta a convencer a mãe de que eles precisavam partir. Que era uma missão de Harry, mas que Rony e Hermione não iriam abrir mão de acompanhar o amigo.

-Depois de tudo o que o Harry fez por nós, seria muito egoísmo não retribuir isso. – Gina falou seriamente para a mãe, que tentava esconder as lágrimas. – Não se esqueça de que o Harry já salvou a nossa família algumas vezes. Inclusive o próprio Rony!

-Desculpe, queridos! – A Sra. Weasley secou as lágrimas na manga das vestes e puxou Harry, Rony e Hermione para um abraço. – Mas é difícil deixar vocês partirem. São tão jovens ainda...

E para Gina, fora até fácil convencer a mãe. Difícil fora convencer a si mesma. Deixar Harry partir, sem saber quando eles se reencontrariam, sem saber se ele sobreviveria para ela. E cada vez que encarava o rapaz, a tristeza a consumia mais e mais. Ela definhava por dentro, mas mantinha a postura firme e confiante. Porque ela precisava ser forte. Não por ela, mas por Harry.

_**XxX**_

**_Said, woman, take it slow_**

_Disse, mulher, vá com calma _

**_And things will be just fine _**

_E as coisas vão se resolver _

**_You and I'll just use a little of patience_**

_Você e eu apenas temos de ter paciência_

E aqueles poucos dias que antecederam a partida de Harry pareciam ter simplesmente voado. Quando todos se deram conta, já estavam na véspera do dia estipulado por Harry, para que eles partissem.

Silêncio. Gina ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros acima do travesseiro, apurando os ouvidos e buscando algum som no meio da noite. Nada, além de silêncio...

Esgueirou-se lentamente para fora da cama, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não acordar Hermione, que dormia no seu quarto. Um ruído e a respiração de Hermione parecia alterada. Gina susteve a respiração, mas a outra garota apenas mudara de posição na cama, voltando a respirar calma e regularmente.

Com passos leves, caminhando no escuro, Gina chegou facilmente no antigo quarto dos gêmeos, onde Harry estava hospedado. Sua única intenção era se despedir dele, antes que ele partisse com Rony e Hermione no dia seguinte em busca dos Horcruxes, mesmo que ele não soubesse da sua presença e permanecesse embalado em seu sono.

Com cuidado abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, voltando a fechá-la atrás de si. Aproximou-se da cama onde o rapaz dormia, observando o sono irrequieto dele. Quando estava a menos de um metro dele, a madeira do assoalho rangeu sob o seu peso.

Harry estava tendo um sonho estranho, com Voldemort lhe oferecendo os fragmentos de sua alma, em troca da alma intacta do próprio Harry. Ele pensava em aceitar, tentava gesticular, mas a cobra Nagini parecia furiosa com a decisão de seu mestre. Quando Harry foi tentar argumentar, teve a sua atenção roubada por um aroma floral, que parecia mais importante do que qualquer Horcrux que Voldemort pudesse ter. Mas o perfume era real e um leve ranger de madeira o despertou de seu sono. Com um movimento ágil, ele retirou a varinha que estava embaixo do travesseiro...

-_Lumus! ­_

... E a figura pálida e embaçada de Gina surgiu a sua frente, banhada levemente pela luz que se desprendia da varinha de Harry. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e vestia uma enorme camiseta laranja dos Chudley Cannons, provavelmente herança de algum dos seus irmãos mais velhos.

**_Said, sugar, take the time_**

_Disse, docinho, aproveite o tempo _

**_'Cause the lights are shining bright_**

_Porque as luzes brilham _

**_You and I've got what it takes to make it,_**

_Você e eu tivemos tudo o que é preciso_

-Gina? – Ele franziu o cenho, tentando enxergar melhor, certamente achando que era apenas um sonho. – É você mesmo?

-Não, a Murta-que-Geme! – Ela abriu um sorriso de lado. – Claro que sou eu, Harry!

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, tateando em busca dos óculos na mesinha de cabeceira.

-Vim me despedir de você! – Ela sentou na beirada da cama onde o rapaz estivera dormindo. Tocou a mão dele que procurava pelos óculos e a reteve nas suas mãos. – E você não precisar dos seus óculos.

-Você vai me azarar? – Harry indagou, vendo a expressão determinada no rosto dela, que agora estava bem próximo do seu. _"Isso, Potter, boa coisa para se dizer para a sua ex-garota"_, uma vozinha protestou dentro dele.

-Você sempre foi meio lerdo, né Harry? – Gina sorriu, ficando perigosamente perto. Mas em seguida ela ficou séria, encarando os profundos olhos verdes de Harry. – Eu queria me despedir de você nessa noite, antes que você fosse embora. Não queria dizer adeus na frente dos outros. Não teria coragem e... eu queria que fosse algo só entre nós dois.

**_We won't fake it,_**

_Nós não vamos fingir _

**_I'll never break it 'cause I can't take it_**

_Eu nunca vou desistir, porque eu não posso suportar_

Porque ela estava fazendo aquilo? Harry sabia que não poderia ficar com ela, pois era perigoso ele desistir de ir atrás de Voldemort e mandar guerra, profecia e todo o resto pro inferno, só para ficar ali, ao lado dela. No entanto... ela só queria dizer adeus antes de deixa-lo ir. Ele precisava tanto dela, sentia tanta falta da sua presença; mesmo que os dois não falassem e nem fizessem nada, apenas ficassem juntos, na presença um do outro.

Ainda encarando o rapaz nos olhos, ela se aproximou e roçou os seus lábios nos dele, uma mão encaixando-se perfeitamente na nuca dele, puxando-o para perto de si. Aquele era um caminho que ele conhecia muito bem. Ele sabia que Gina o beijaria vorazmente, sem deixar brechas para que ele pensasse e raciocinasse; fazendo com que ele só conseguisse se dar conta dos lábios macios dela, da textura sedosa dos cabelos ruivos dela entre seus dedos, da respiração ofegante dela quando finalmente conseguisse afastá-lo. E que depois as mãos dela iriam deslizar por seu peito e costas, num abraço apertado, como para afirmar que aquilo que os dois estavam vivendo era real.

Gina queria dizer o quanto sentia falta de Harry, o quanto queria ficar perto dele, mas não iria fazer isso. Ela iria se manter firme e forte. Não iria deixar Harry fraquejar nos seus objetivos, pois ela sabia que ele precisava disso para viver em paz.

**_...little patience,_**

_Um pouco de paciência _

**_Need a little patience, yeah_**

_É preciso um pouco de paciência _

**_Just a little patience, yeah_**

_Apenas um pouco de paciência_

-Gina... – Harry murmurou perto do ouvido dela. – É melhor você voltar, alguém pode entrar aqui e...

-Ninguém vai entrar, Harry. Ou você está esperando outra pessoa aqui?

Harry se afastou um pouco e viu que a garota tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Era apenas uma brincadeira dela, talvez uma tentativa de dissipar o nervosismo.

-Não, eu não esperava ninguém... – Ele tocou os lábios dela levemente com o polegar. – Além de você!

Gina se esgueirou para debaixo das cobertas de Harry, deitando de lado e ficando de frente para o rapaz. Era um pouco complicado, a cama de solteiro que pertencera à Fred era estreita demais, mas eles não pareciam se importar com a falta de espaço, muito pelo contrário.

-_Nox!_ – A luz da varinha de Harry apagou-se, o quarto mergulhando numa agradável escuridão, que só não era total por causa da luz prateada da lua crescente que entrava pela janela e banhava a cama.

**_Some more patience_**

_Mais um pouco de paciência _

**_Need some patience,_**

_Precisamos de um pouco de paciência_

E então, a criaturinha inquieta e voraz que habitava o interior de Harry, assumiu o controle da situação. Os beijos eram cheios de saudade e urgência. As mãos abraçavam o corpo um do outro fortemente, na tentativa de reter aqueles preciosos momentos. Harry soltou o cabelo de Gina e parecia que o aroma delicado de flores ficara mais forte. Ele era dependente daquele perfume e a decisão de ir embora parecia cada vez mais difícil. As mãos encontraram facilmente o caminho por dentro da camiseta dela, percorrendo as costas, sentindo a maciez de cada curva, o calor daquela pele.

Quando se deu conta, Harry já estava deitado por cima de Gina, os corpos colados. Parecia que as formas do corpo dela foram moldadas para se encaixar no corpo dele. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, ele não sabia se deveria ser assim.

-Gina! – Ele tinha a voz rouca, cheia de desejo, querendo mandar o seu lado "nobre" para o espaço e apenas aproveitar aquele momento. Mas ainda assim, ele se afastou da garota, sentando-se na cama. – Não posso fazer isso com você. Não quero deixar você com esperanças...

Gina fez um som de impaciência com a garganta e sentou na cama, abraçando Harry pelas costas.

-Sempre a mania de ser nobre, não é? – Gina lamentou, perto do ouvido dele.

-Gina... eu sem sei se vou sobreviver; não sei o que vai acontecer comigo daqui pra frente!

Gina tomou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos. A vontade beijá-lo até que ele parasse de falar aquelas bobagens era grande, mas ela se limitou a apenas fitá-lo na pouca iluminação do quarto.

**_Could use some patience, yeah_**

_Poderia usar um pouco de paciência _

**_Gotta have some patience, yeah_**

_Temos de ter um pouco de paciência_

-Vamos fazer um pacto?

Harry não estava entendendo, mas qualquer coisa que Gina pedisse ele seria capaz de aceitar naquele momento. Desde que ela ficasse bem e a salvo...

-É algum tipo de aposta? – Ele gracejou, tentando melhorar o clima.

-Mais ou menos isso. – Gina beijou o rapaz levemente nos lábios. – Eu quero que você prometa que vai voltar pra mim e que nós vamos terminar o que começamos nessa noite.

-Gina, eu não posso pedir que você espere por mim...

-E você não está pedindo, Potter! – Ele ficou surpreso. Quando Gina o chamava pelo sobrenome ou era porque ela estava muito aborrecida com ele, ou porque ela estava falando algo muito sério. – Eu sempre esperei por você e acho que sempre acabaria esperando.

Harry sentiu sua garganta se apertar. Fora por esse motivo que ele terminara com Gina. Sabia que ela o esperaria, não importasse o tempo. E não queria que ela ficasse presa a ele; o elo existente entre os dois era forte demais, seria uma forte arma que poderia ser usada por Voldemort.

-Por favor... – Gina o abraçou forte. – Diz que vai voltar pra mim.

Dizer adeus é difícil, mas sabendo que em breve haveria um reencontro, não chega a ser tão ruim. Mas dizer adeus ante a incerteza do retorno é praticamente impossível de se suportar.

-Se eu pudesse, eu prometeria. Mas vou prometer que farei o possível para isso e que eu nunca vou te esquecer. Nunca mesmo.

Gina parecia levemente frustrada, mas sabia que o seu pedido era algo realmente complicado para Harry. Sabia que ele cumpriria de bom grado, mas que isso não dependeria exclusivamente dele.

Entretanto, a promessa que Gina pedira dele não veio do jeito que ela esperava ouvir, mas através de três palavrinhas mágicas que tem um poder muito maior do que qualquer promessa ou pacto pudesse ter.

-Eu amo você!

**_All it takes is patience,_**

_Tudo o que é necessário é paciência _

**_Just a little patience_**

_Apenas um pouco de paciência_

_**XxX**_

N/A: ê laiá, mais uma fic clichê da Morgana.

Já vi vááárias fics Harry/Gina dessa época e tal, mas... eu precisava escrever essa song. Tava com ela na cabeça há meses e só não tava com muito saco pra escrever. Mas aí, baixou o caboclo e pronto, terminei ela rapidinho. Não é muito original, meio romance, meio drama, mas eu queria escrever Harry/Gina.

A música é linda, eu amo ela de paixão e é perfeita pra esse shipper. Mas eu não coloquei a letra toda, porque ia ficar muito longa e ia destoar do resto da song...

Enfim, tá aí, feita de coração.

Façam uma autora feliz e comentem ;-)

Beijokas,

Morgana Black 


End file.
